In the conventional art, a touch panel includes a touch electrode layer, and the touch electrode layer includes multiple touch electrodes insulated from each other. Each of the touch electrodes is connected to a touch line, and each of the touch lines is connected to a signal output line and a pin drawn out of a touch signal source. In this way, a touch detection signal output from the touch signal source can be applied to each of the touch lines.
In general, however, the touch panel includes a large number of touch electrodes. Because each of the touch electrodes is connected to a pin and a signal output line, there are many leads and pins at a region where the touch panel is connected to the signal source.